


Refuge

by SapphicTAZ



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Fluff, Hellhounds, Hurt/Comfort, Role Reversal, Slow Burn, Some angst, griffin destroyed my ideas, we're just dealing with the fallout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicTAZ/pseuds/SapphicTAZ
Summary: In an alternate universe where Amnesty humans are sylphs and Sylphs are regular residents of Kepler. An alien obsessed barista gets caught up in an adventure she never expected to be in with the cute owner of Amnesty lodge who may or may not be an alien.





	1. The Pin On The Board

Madeline watched Duck stick a red pin into the map of Kepler in her office. It hung on the wall opposite her desk and Duck was the only one to ever use it. He knew Kepler almost as well as Madeline and it came in handy.

  
“That’s about where I was when I saw it” He said.

  
Ten minutes ago, Duck had run into the lodge, his ranger uniform covered in mud and his hair covered in leaves. Madeline took no time to usher him into her office and out of the sight of some of the more curious residents of the lodge.

  
They headed straight into Madeline’s office. A disheveled haven filled with papers and maps and secrets. It took him five minutes to catch his breath and another five minutes to unjumble his words into compressible English sentences. Now, with a little bit of fear and a little bit of triumph in his eyes, he daft in front of her in a big red chair. Waiting for a response

  
Madeline finished sketching a rough idea of the creatures Duck had described. A dog with cracked glowing molten rock as skin and eyes made of fire.  
“Is there anything else you saw out there? Any clue to how to deal with this thing?”

  
Duck scrunched his brows together. “The only think I can say is that they didn’t seem too interested in following when I ran.”

  
“Good.” She scrawled that down. “Can you get the others? We can send out a search party to see if we can figure anything else by tonight.”

  
“You got it Mama.” Duck was out of her office almost as fast as he had run in.

  
Madeline sighed, trying to let the tension out of her system, putting her head in her hands. This abomination didn’t seem too tough. It was right on time, Duck had been able to pin it early even. She knew these things. She knew that in itself this singular hunt would not be too big of a deal. Even if the weight she felt in her chest told her otherwise.  
The weight has been building for 30-some years since her first hunt, all guesswork and clumsy fighting. She could barely believe she got out of those first couple hunts alive. By now though, she had this down to a science. Sure, things had been changing over the past year, almost disturbingly so, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle.

  
Still. This life wasn’t anything she would have planned. Even if she was surrounded by people who were family to her, she had a name that was well known in the world of art and she was the strongest woman she knew. it could be lonely always being the leader. The one everyone expected to bring peace to a situation, to be calm, to be sane. Bringing anyone new into her life who wasn’t part of the pine guard... well she’d stopped trying. Too many secrets. No one deserved that. So she had little contact with people in town. An occasional conversation about the weather was as close as she got to an actual friendship.

  
Madeline picked a bag up off of the floor. One she kept ready and waiting in a desk drawer. It contained:  
(1) first aid kit  
(2) flash lights  
(1) revolver  
(1) knife, sharp enough that it hung out of a hole in the fabric, probably not very safe.  
(13) hard candies, assorted flavors  
A gun  
A journal  
A lighter

She slung it over her shoulder and headed to the common room


	2. The Figure In The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO GRIFFIN FUCKED UP EVERYTHING FOR ME IN EPISODE 27  
> So since I can't fit this into a semi-cannon little portal in time I'm just taking it to an alternate dimension and having as much fun as I can with that. I haven't changed the first chapter at all but from here it's going to be a wild ride so buckle up babes

Seven sylphs are gathered in the common room. The energy is a bit tense, but not to the point where the usual joke cracking and playful banter is broken.

Aubrey, Ned and Duck were going out in a group to check one half of the perimeter. Mama, Hollis and Stern were headed to the other half. The feeling in a lodge was stiff but also comfortable. The other sylphs lounged on couches around an unlit fireplace watching them prepare to leave. No one was expected to be put in any danger during this outing. The six of them would return safely.

 Madeline drove her beat up pickup truck full of them squished into the seats to the middle of the woods. Stopping right where Duck had put his red pin.They wished each other well and them split up. Beams of light lead them through the Monongahela Forest.

 Stern, Hollis and Mama walked through the woods silently. No one wanted to break the thick silence that nighttime brought with it. Frogs chirped and twigs snapped. It would have been a nice night for a walk if it hadn’t been for the abomination looming in their thoughts, making the peaceful Monongahela forest way more dangerous than any human could understand.

 Mama didn’t see it at first. All she knew was that Hollis had walked ahead of their small group by a couple of steps and tripped on something. A loud thump and then a growl. Stern ran towards them,tugging at his hemp bracelet, but he wasn’t quick enough.

It wasn’t until Hollis let out a strangled yelp that she realized: Something had gone completely wrong.

 A dog the size of a pony had wondered it’s way between the trees and in front of Hollis. It popped with magma beneath the cracks in its stone-like skin, baring its glowing teeth.

The moment was frozen. Mama was too far away to do anything. Stern was scared that if he made any sudden moves the hound would hurt Hollis. And Hollis was shell shocked and praying to Sylvain for their life.

The moment broke. Shattering like glass thrown against pavement. Hollis reached for something and the dog jumped and-

And figure swooped between the smoking canine and the kid lying on the ground

A human. Taller than Madeline, with silvery blue hair had jumped from somewhere in the woods.

They yelled out as the dog attacked. Sinking teeth deep into the shin of whoever they were. It was gone as soon as it had attacked.


	3. Surprise

Minerva flipped the sign over on the glass doors of the blue bean cafe. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and sighed. It was on these kinds of nights where it was hard to see the brighter side of things. After arguing on the phone all day with the company they used for their rewards system (getting nowhere in the process) and Jake, who she had just hired last week, not showing for his shift, there was nothing she wanted more than a cup of tea and endless hours buried in the pillows on her couch.

That night, there were five things that surprised Minerva. The first was the forest.

Before she walked to her old beat up car, it caught her eye. Her shop was situated right on the edge of the Monongahela national forest, but it had been years since she’d set foot inside. She told herself it was because she was too busy, even though she probably could’ve found the time if she really wanted to. She was struck with the idea of going for a late night walk. It would be calming and peaceful, no chance of running into anyone but a squirrel or a groundhog. Maybe it was what she needed after a day like today. So instead of climbing into her car, Minerva walked across the street and onto a slightly unkempt path.

The second thing that surprised her was how instantly the forest seemed to swallow her. She had only been walking for a couple minutes when she looked back and realized that the blue been had been completely obscured from sight. There was no proof of the tiny town she lived in from here. It couldn’t have even been a mile out and it was like a whole different world. 

The third thing was a snap.

Maybe it was more of a crackle? And then a burst of light in the corner of her eye through the trees. Minerva strayed from the path to see what was going on. She stepped over branches and logs. She heard commotion, like there were people, a surprised gasp and a thump and… growling?

A branch caught Minerva’s face and she winced. She hoped it wouldn’t leave a mark.

Then, in a small clearing she saw three figures. A sturdy looking man, about her height, a shorter woman who looked as if she could fist fight a bear and win, and a person with curly brown hair laying in the brush, looking up, terrified. In front of them was some sort of… dog? Maybe? It was glowing for some reason. 

Whatever it was it was growling and snarling at the kid in the brush. Shit, it was about to jump on them. Minerva felt helpless, but just for a moment.

The last surprise came when her body jumped into action, barely asking her mind’s permission before leaping into this scene. In front of this kid. Yelling obscenities as the creature’s teeth sunk deep into her calf. It let go and looked up, backing off a bit and then running into the forest. The pain in her leg was unbearable, searing and aching and burning all at the same time. She looked down and saw blood. Lots of it. And sunk to the ground as the corners of her vision blurred and turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to make some longer chapters after this one - hope u enjoy uwu


End file.
